Perseus Jackson: Time Lord, Wizard and son of the sea god
by TheDemigodofAwesome
Summary: Post BoO. After Sorcerers Stone. Annabeth is dead! Yea! First Story! Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The War**_

He felt dread creep over him. 9 heads for 9 giants but there was also Gaea.

When they landed several major, minor, and half gods. They were talking about first surrender and this aggravated him neither would surrender so he went over to his cousin Thalia Grace and took her bow and an arrow before shooting Gaea and it hit her arm. War immediately broke out after he said oops and Artemis, Apollo and Hermes broke into a fit of laughter at what he had done.

He quickly became an island in a sea of monsters. He continued to search until he found his real target. Gaea. She was quickly disarmed and on the ground.

"Any last words Gaea?" he spat angrily

"Please I'll give yo…" she cried before he cut her off.

"What I want is you back in your slumber!" he snarled back murderously.

He raised his blade to finish her off but before he could a bone sword erupted through his chest right where his heart was. Drakon bone. He turned and saw her and then he exploded but the force of it barely defeated Gaea and Annabeth was killed by it. When the explosion stopped a boy that looked 11 maybe 12 stood there. He had raven-black hair and his eyes seemed to be a mix between Hecate's and Poseidon's.

Before any questions could be asked the hoot of an owl could be heard coming from a north western direction. It quickly darted out of the trees and it dropped something at the boy's feet. It then proceeded to peck Athena's ear affectionately before flying off. All eyes turned to the boy who was now picking up the letter. He opened the letter and read aloud:

_Dear Perseus Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would have been informed of this last year but you moved around a lot and to quickly for us to catch up to you. A list of the items you need to bring is attached to the back. You will be joining the second year students in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. You may bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. We will be expecting your return owl by august 31__st__._

_ Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy head mistress)_

He looked up and saw Athena in front of him smiling holding out a caged snowy owl and he couldn't help but to hug her for the gift. Poseidon quickly ran up to him and hug his son before the winds began to pickup and there was a humming noise behind the boy and soon there was a blue box behind him. He smiled and waved to everybody and opened the door and walked inside. To say it was big on the inside would be a huge understatement it was 10 trillion times bigger on the inside. He quickly flipped buttons and pressed switches and soon he was at a pub with all the materials he needed practicing spells. He eventually made it to third year spells and potions.

**A.N. first story don't judge I like it so no demands and no murder. I am sorry for the short chapters but don't blame the dyslexic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to say thank you to **_**The pink fluffy unicorn**_** and say that Percy is indeed a time lord, wizard and demigod!**

_**Chapter 2: The Weaslys**_

**Harry POV**

The Weaslys and I appeared in a pub and found a kid that looked almost exactly like me practicing spells that I had only seen third years doing. He clearly was not a third year though. He was at least a second year student but I couldn't recognize him.

He turned to use and smiled. "Hi my name is Percy Jackson." He said.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter and these are my friends the Weaslys." I replied.

"Fred."

"George."

"Ron."

"Arthur."

"Molly."

Soon we were all introduced and I could not hold my one question back any more. "What year are you in?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "I am going in as a second year student but this will be my first year."

Just then a woman appeared in a burst of green smoke. As soon as Percy saw her he jumped up and bowed to her and said, "Lady Hecate."

She smiled and said, "You may stand Percy."

He smiled and turned to us, "This is Hecate, roman goddess of magic." He said and all of our eyes widened as we shot to our feet and bowed.

Again, Hecate smiled and said, "You may stand."

Just then the door flew open and Hermione came running in and yelling "Mom." and jumping into Hecate's arms then Percy said something.

"Hermione?"

She turned with a confused look on her face. "Do I know you?" she questioned.

Hecate spoke before he could. "Hermione, that's Percy. Like I told you. It's some kind of magic I don't understand." She said while Hermione's eyes widened. She immediately tackled him to the ground and said, "I am so sorry about what Annabeth did to you." At this point he was crying into her shoulder.

"Thank you." He replied.

**A/N this is a PercyxHermione no demands please thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: King's Cross and the Train Ride**_

Percy's POV

So Hecate made the Weaslys and Harry forget that she was a goddess and left. Hermione was constantly with me and soon we were heading to a train station called King's cross station to walk through a brick wall and find a magical train.

He sat in the back of a cab with Hermione beside him. They were talking about the houses at Hogwarts.

When they arrived they were greeted by the Weaslys and Harry and went inside the station and through the barrier and onto the train. They found an empty compartment and went in and I quickly casting a spell on the compartment door. "Why did you do that?" Hermione questioned.

He sat down next to her and replied, "So Draco doesn't get in." They talked for a few hours and bought stuff off the trolley before the Hermione left to change and came back in her robes. As soon as she got back the train lurched to a halt as it was covered in ice a floating form came into our apartment and Ron and Harry fainted I then proceeded to use the potronus charm I had memorized and the train kept moving like nothing had happened.

When Harry and Ron finally woke up I gave them chocolate and said, "Eat this it will help before we got up and off the train.

**AN short chapter do not be mad with me sorting is next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Sorry for the short chapters this one will be a bit longer but still I have gotten far with this already**

_**Chapter 4: Sorting**_

Neutral POV

They got off the train and Percy was forced to go with the boat ride with the 1st years but this didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

When everyone finally was in the great hall the sorting began.

"Pond, Amy" McGonagall said.

She walked up and before the hat even touched her head it shouted, "Gryffindor."

"Smith, John"

"Ravenclaw"

"Harkness, Jack"

"Hufflepuff"

"Pond, Rory"

"Gryffindor"

"Tyler, Rose"

"Slytherin"

"Noble, Donna"

"Gryffindor"

"DiAngelo, Nico"

"Slytherin"

"DiAngelo, Bianca"

"Slytherin"

"Grace, Jason"

"Gryffindor"

"Grace, Thalia"

"Gryffindor"

"Ellen, Lou"

"Slytherin"

"Nightshade, Zoe"

"Gryffindor"

"Weasly, Ginny"

"Gryffindor"

"Castellan, Luke"

"Gryffindor"

"Valdez, Leo"

"Hufflepuff"

"Mclean, Piper"

"Ravenclaw"

"Zang, Frank"

"Slytherin"

"Levsque, Hazel"

"Hufflepuff"

"Crevey, Collin"

"Gryffindor"

"Jackson, Perseus"

"Ravenclaw"

That was how the sorting happened. Then Dumbledore gave his beginning of year speech and they went to their common rooms and then to bed.

**AN no suggestions. John Smith is the doctor please review if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guys just because I say do not tell me what to do does not mean I do not want to hear if you like it or not.**

_**Chapter 5: classes**_

Percy woke up to an unusual sight: Stars, shinning like polished gems. Never once in Percy's life had he woken up before7:30. He was, of course, reasonably concerned. Looking up, his eyes found their way to the grandfather clock by the door. He took a sharp breath as he realized it was 2:30 am. Rapidly doing the math in his head, he figured he had been asleep for about two hours. Strangely though, he did not feel tired. So he looked around, finding no one awake did the most Ravenclaw thing he could do: he pulled out a book and studied.

-x-

By six thirty in the morning Percy had come up with a more efficient way to make time turners. He was so caught up in his thoughts when a girl came in and told him that breakfast was almost over. They ran out of the common room and down the hall bursting into the great hall and going to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Once they were seated he asked her, "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood."came the response, noticing his American accent asking, "Where do you come from?"

"I originate from America but now I really just don't know where I belong anymore." Percy replied before frowning, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I don't know you share the same name as my traitor sister's ex boyfriend but he was 17 last time I checked so…" Luna replied before Percy cut her off.

"What was her name?"

"Annabeth Chase, why?" asked Luna. That was when she saw tears in his eyes and her eyes became the size of dinner plates as she asked in a small voice, "Percy?" to which he just nodded his head. Then she saw Hermione Granger walking up them.

She asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" in a small voice.

He nodded but they could tell he was lying. Hermione then went on to look at his schedule before saying, "We have all the same classes." to which he just smiled at.

"Coollio." he replied still smiling.

"Come on I'll show you to potions." She said dragging him away from the table and towards the dungeons, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy replied.

When they got to the potions room Percy decided to tell Hermione of his plan, "I'm making a time turner." The result was immediate; Hermione gasped and dropped her book before quickly picking it back up and setting it down on a desk that they were sharing before Percy threw his hand in his pocket pulling out a pen and uncapping it pushing Hermione under the desk as the pen turned into a three foot long bronze sword before the wall burst open and something big came out before the ruble could clear and they could see the eyes of the beast a shining bronze shield was in front of them with both of their eyes closed. The beast decided to stay there for a second before giving up on its prey and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN last chapter I forgot to mention that my brother northwoodNick helped me with the first few chapters**

_**Chapter 6: The Chamber**_

"I swear professor, it was the basilisk." Percy said.

"We shall see just let me get my veritiserim." Professor Snape replied.

When Snape left Percy turned only to be tackled in a hug from Hermione who was crying and repeatedly saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." while he just held her tight. When Snape came back they broke apart and Percy took a bit of the veritiserim.

Snape asked, "What happened here when you say the basilisk came?"

"That's just it the basilisk came trying to kill Hermione and I used this watch that can turn into a shield that my half-brother built me to try to petrify it with its own power." Percy stated, "But that clearly did not work. The school either needs to be evacuated or everyone must be on high alert at all times and the basilisk stopped."

"Indeed." Snape replied, his face, if possible, was even paler than usual. "I shall talk to professor Dumbledore immediately."

"Thank you, Professor." Percy replied.

-x-

That night Percy walked Hermione to her common room but before she went into her common room she did something that not only did it bewilder Percy but it bewildered her as well. She turned to him pulled him close and kissed him it was a short kiss but it was a nice kiss too. When she pulled away she did the last thing either of them expected she said, "I love you."

"I love you too." came Percy's response before they were full out kissing. That was when they noticed it water was pooling at their feet, they both took off running towards the source, an old girls bathroom. When they got there they found all but one of the sinks running and a strange book lying on the floor seemingly dry. Percy went over picked the book up and examined it before pocketing it and saying, "I need to take this to Professor Dumbledore. Let's get you back to the Gryffindor common room."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Godly Interference**_

Percy's POV

I ran down the hall thinking 'why is it that the one son of Hades that threatens this place is the most vile, the most insane, vain and idiotic son of Hades this sucks!'

When he burst into Dumbledore's office he found all of the teachers talking. When they noticed his presence they stopped and stared at him expectantly. "Professor Dumbledore, I was walking Hermione back to her common room and we noticed water flooding the corridor so we went to see what was going on. The water trail led to the old girls bathroom." I said before pulling the journal out, "Where I found this," my face darkened as I handed it to Dumbledore, "one of Voldemort's seven or eight Horcruxes I also have found the chamber of secrets, or at least I think I have."

At this there were many gasps but Dumbledore seemed unfazed and just nodded.

"We will need Harry though." I said.

"Let's go then." Dumbledore said.

-x-

3rd person POV

They were at the lone sink that didn't work with Harry in at least 15 minutes. "Summon a snake." Percy ordered. Dumbledore obeyed and Percy told Harry, "Say open in parstletounge."

"WHAT!" was heard from everyone except Dumbledore and Percy before Harry nodded his head turned to it and tried doing it and it work the sink opened to reveal a large chute but before they could jump in someone appeared in front of them the snake disappeared.

"Dad?" Percy asked to which he nodded.

"Know now my son that the Basilisk down there is one I barely was able to defeat myself of course you have proven yourself against Ares, Kronos, and Gaea by yourself so this could be a walk in the park."

"If you don't mind me asking I would like to know who you are?" asked Harry.

"It is against the ancient laws for gods to interfere, Poseidon." Dumbledore said.

"You need to learn how to hold your tongue in the presence of a god, son of Zeus." Poseidon replied before turning to Percy. "I come to give you something that will help you down there. Tyson, Hephaestus, and I made it for you. It can reflect the basilisk's deadly glare in a way that will make it kill itself. Just like your old shield it looks like a watch but it does not fail. Now go son, make sure the beast rots in the depths of Tartarus!" he said before turning to sea spray that before disappearing hit Dumbledore in the face so hard he was knocked out.

Percy turned to us and said, "I go on from here alone."

"You're twelve years old!" McGonagall protested. But he just shook his head smirking.

"I'm seventeen and defeated Ares, god of war, when I was twelve. Kronos, titan lord of time, when I was sixteen. And Gaea Primordial goddess of the earth just before coming here." He replied before laughing at the others shocked expressions. "See ya later." He said before back flipping into the chute twisting in midair … laughing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: sorry

This story got boring bye.


End file.
